callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Colas are a feature that can be found in all zombie maps except for Dead Ops Arcade and World at War Nacht Der Untoten and Bus Depot Survival and Dead Ops Arcade II: Cyber's Avengening. Juggernog Soda :Main article: Juggernog : Juggernog Soda doubles the players health. This means that the outcome of the player being downed will take four hits from a Zombie and Space Monkeys instead of two, and five hits from special zombies, being Hellounds and Crawler Zombies, instead of three. George A. Romero is able to down the player in three hits with Juggernog, instead of two hits without it. Juggernog is favored by most players, as it makes an ideal counterpart for later rounds, as players are able to get 'double-swung.' The Juggernog machine is located in the German starting room of Zombie Verrückt, on the left side of Der Riese next to Bouncing Betties, the theater in Kino der Toten next to the Bowie Knife, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five", in the PM63 room in Ascension, at the base of the ship in Call of the Dead, through the doors and down the stairs. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and the Mudpit Maze. In Moon, it randomly spawns with Speed Cola in Area 51. Speed Cola :Main article: Speed Cola Speed Cola reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. It also allows the player to rebuild barriers at a faster rate, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. The Speed Cola machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Zombie Verrückt. In Der Riese, it is located in the middle of the map next to the FG-42. In Kino der Toten, it is located in the foyer with the MP40. In "Five", it is located in the second hallway. In Ascension, it is near Lunar Lander B down the hall from the Sickle. In Call of the Dead, it is located behind the lighthouse at the bottom of the Ice Slide. In Shangri-La, it is found either opposite of MPL, or between the bridge and the Mudpit Maze. In Moon, it randomly spawns with Juggernog in the Area 51. Quick Revive Soda/ Revive Soda(Soda) :Main article: Quick Revive Quick Revive Soda/ Revive Soda(Solo) Quick Revive is a Perk-a-Cola that allows you to revive yourself in Solo, and in Multiplayer, cuts the time of reviving a fellow player, in half. Double Tap Root Beer Double Tap Root Beer (Avalible BO1 and earlier), reduces the rate of fire of the gun. Many use Double Tap Root Beer when using LMGs. Double tap 2.0 (avalible in BO2 and late r)makes two bullets come out but only uses one. P.H.D. Flopper PhD Flopper allows the player to not take any explosive or falling damage, also when the player dives-to-prone from a position that would normally hurt them, a medium sized explosion will surround the player and kill any zombies in its radius, unless the player is past round 22. Available in BO II but avalible in Cell Block Greif also there is a perma-perk in Buried where you have to dolphin dive off the stairs next to the starting Mystery Box position until a green flash appears.In Orgins you can get it out of the Wonder Fizz Stamin-Up Soda Stamin-Up Soda gives the player a sprint that lasts for approximately two times longer than usual, allowing players to get to places more quickly. Also Stamin-Up makes you run 7 percent faster. Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri changes auto-aim so that it locks onto an enemies head rather than the body, makes the reticle smaller and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. Mule Kick Mule Kick allows players to carry a third weapn. As of September 27, Mule Kick was added to all the Zombie maps in Black Ops including the World at War remakes except for Dead Ops Arcade. Cut Perk-a-Colas Amm-O-Matic Amm-O-Matic is a canceled vending machine in Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible, but the player is unable to climb to the top of it. It is located somewhere near Juggernog. It seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second.Ammo-O-Matic acts like buying a max ammo. Candolier Candolier is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from Call of Duty 4 and World at War by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Tufbrew Tufbrew is a cut Perk-a-Cola referenced in Ascension's game files. The name suggests the perk may have increased the player's strength in other ways than Juggernog does. Pronaide Pronaide''' '''was a cut perk in Ascension that would make the player go prone faster than normal. It can be assumed it was an early predecessor to PhD Flopper. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Perk-a-Colas